The Road to Home?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set after 8.1 Harry and Ruth maybe in the same country but they are still so far apart. Nightmares, questions and a late night reunion might just help them put things back on track or blow them apart. With Ros, Jo and Lucas focusing on the Bendorf group can Ruth really begin to feel at home and can Harry help?
1. Chapter 1

I do not and never will own Spooks/MI5. No copyright infringement intended or should be inferred. Kudos productions and BBC own all. I was reading through a few of my old stories and realised I'd not done a Harry/Ruth story for a while. This is set in my universe where 8.8 and 10.6 didn't happen the way they did on screen. Set after Status and before One Night Only.

The beginning

Ruth had screamed like her heart had been ripped from her chest. He knew it would haunt his dreams for years to come and he'd been right. Laying in his bed, alone he gasped for air as his mind played tricks. George was dead. Not Ruth. Ros and Lucas had been there in the nick of time. The blade to Ruth's throat hadn't pierced her flesh. Not dead. He paused as he ran his hand over his face. Tomorrow would be Ruth's first day back on the Grid for almost four years. He knew Jo was delighted as was Malcolm but with his friend's pending retirement meant there were less friendly faces on the Grid for her than there had been. Part of him prayed Ros made an effort with her, he knew Lucas as new recruit Tariq would. Sighing heavily he rolled onto his side, swinging his legs out of bed he headed for his jacket, aware his phone was ringing at 4 am. Glaring at the small device he swore under his breath.

"If this isn't a redflag you may well find your next posting is to Afghanistan."

"Different from Baghdad."

"Ruth?"

"Harry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Look, after earlier. On the bridge."

"What about it?" Harry asked as he moved around his bedroom. He couldn't shake the vision of Ruth screaming. Seeing the shock and pain in her eyes would haunt him. The fact she had called him just after he had woken from dreaming about her just reinforced his belief there was still something between them that even they didn't understand. Ruth paused for a moment.

"Ros came to see me."

"Ah." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's changed. Harry, she's a good choice for Section Chief."

"Yes. I think so."

"Without her and Ad. I mean Lucas, without them we'd both be dead. Are you sure you want me back on the Grid? I know Jo and Ros said."

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes. "Yes, Ruth. I want you." He felt himself blush as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "On the Grid. Ruth, it's not even 4 am yet." He looked at his watch.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed. "Never apologise for calling me. I."

"Baghdad."

"What about it?"

"Did we really get the uranium out of there?" Ruth was straight to the point. He could almost sense her pulling at her hair or fidgeting with her collar as she asked.

"Ruth."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Give me the corporate line. I was there with you. I stood next to you in that godforsaken place. I watched as Mani double crossed whoever it was that hired him. It was me that was abducted, left for dead on a scorching hot road."

"I know. God Ruth. I know." He paused. "Why do you even want to talk to me? How can you even bare to consider it after yesterday?"

"If you have to ask why, you don't know me." Ruth's voice turned cold. Harry cursed himself, knowing he had once again said the wrong thing.

"I meant what I said, on the Bridge."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "I know."

"Then you'll still come to work tomorrow? Er today?"

"Yes. Harry. You haven't answered my question." He smiled, knowing Ruth still had the ability to drag a conversation back to the point she wanted, to analyse every little notation of speech, every little inflection on each word.

"Question?"

"Harry."

"I don't know if you are on a secure line." Ruth rolled her eyes. She had a feeling he was teasing her, but daren't let herself enjoy the moment. A man had died, no two men she mentally corrected herself because of her.

"Answer me. It's me, Harry. Ruth. Plain old boring Ruth Elizabeth Evershed not some politician you need to appease." She paused. "For my sanity, I need to know. Did the cargo return to England?"

"Can we meet? I know it's late but I really don't want to talk about this over the phone. 5 am? The 24 hour McDonald's?"

"I'm know it. Ok. Harry? You know where the 24 hour burger place is? Please don't tell me that's all you've lived off these last few years?"

"5 am." He smiled, hoping just hoping she still cared.

Xxxxxx.

A/n please read Road to Baghdad if you're wondering what they are talking about. My stories seem to be getting less and less reviews so I'm hoping you like this one. Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Bring me to life

Ruth stared at the dark liquid in the cardboard cup. The steam hitting her face as she debated whether the expresso was safe to drink. She certainly needed the caffeine hit. Being Ruth Evershed once more was proving to be exhausting. Staring at the liquid she realised just over three years in hiding had changed her. Sighing she looked up wondering if such changes were merely part of the ageing process, like grey hair or if they were exclusive to the spook trying to find out who they really were after the cover they had so expertly created was blown apart.

"Ruth?"

"Hi." Harry sat in front of her once more. Only this time there was no laptop, no terrorist and no eight year old to be saved.

"Hi."

"Are you ok? Ruth?"

"Yes. I think so." She glanced at him as he watched her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Or call you all those terrible names. On the bridge or with Mani. I." He covered her hand with his noticing she was shaking slightly.

"Nothing to apologise for." His voice washed over her like honey. "The merchandise you asked about. It never left Iraq. We were to transport it to England but events conspired once we left Kuwait. Samir and Yusef managed to get it out of Baghdad but Samir was killed in a shooting the next day. Taliban."

"He was just a boy."

"I know. But the Americans, Iraqis or Tessa never got hold of the uranium. It was smuggled to the power station on the border with Iran. It's safe. Only myself, you and Yusef know the truth."

"It's safe."

"Yes."

"Good." Ruth winced as she sipped her drink. Harry smiled slightly.

"Worse than the Grid?"

"About the same. I've bought my own. The worst memory of that place is the how awful the coffee was, especially late at night when the filter was clogging up." She pulled a face. Neither mentioned they were holding hands.

"That's the worst?"

"There are others. Tom leaving, Fiona and Colin dying. Leaving you."

"Ruth."

"It had to be done. We both know that. We can't change the past."

"If wishes were horses."

"Harry."

"Don't come to work today. Come in tomorrow. Ros isn't due to go undercover until then. Rest."

"I've had three years off."

"Ruth."

"I'll come in at lunchtime."

"Still as stubborn as ever."

"I know you are." Ruth smiled as Harry chuckled.

"Mule."

"Pedant."

"Ruth."

"Yes, Harry."

"Welcome home."

Xxxxxxxz

A/n just fluff I know. Thinking of a new story where Harry has to go back to Baghdad to rescue Adam when an op goes wrong. Sort of my version of Greater Good. Would anyone be interested? Will be up after sand castles has been finished.


End file.
